Si Volvieras a mi
by Tristana Black
Summary: La escasa luz que aquella vela les brindaba a ese par de jóvenes enamorados comenzaba a apagarse con el viento que se colaba por la ventana. Esa vela había sido cómplice de lo que había acontecido minutos antes. La consumación de un amor pasional, raciona


**Aclaro que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Basada en una canción de Josh Groban llamada Si volvieras a mi.**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy nn**

**--------------**

**Cuando ya no esté**

**Por Gab Malfoy**

_Como sobrevivir?  
como calmar mi sed?  
como seguir sin ti?  
como saltar sin red?_

Una extraña guerra se había desatado en Port Royal. Una mucho muy diferente a cuando toda la tripulación del Perla Negra, navío del cual William Turner era el capitán ahora, había saqueado el pueblo con el propósito de encontrar un extraño medallón de oro azteca que la hija del gobernador había adquirido a la edad de 12 años.

-Suelten amarras!!!

-Pero señor...la Señorita Elizabeth...

-Suelten amarras dije!

-La está condenando a muerte, señor!

-A caso no puede hacer caso de una simple orden, marinero?! He dicho...que suelten las amarras!!!

El rostro del joven Will Turner, de 24 años de edad, reflejaba dolor al darle aquella orden al joven marinero que le retaba a desafiar sus ordenes. Pero no quedaba más que hacer, ésa había sido la decisión de Elizabeth. Se lo había dejado más que claro por la madrugada.

oOoOoOo

La escasa luz que aquella vela les brindaba a ese par de jóvenes enamorados comenzaba a apagarse con el viento que se colaba por la ventana.

Esa vela había sido cómplice de lo que había acontecido minutos antes. La consumación de un amor pasional, racional, pero sobretodo, eterno.

La mano del joven William recorría suavemente la tersa y tostada piel del pecho desnudo de Elizabeth, llenándola de besos hasta el cansancio.

Elizabeth se cubrió con las blancas sábanas de seda y se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Will consternado.

Elizabeth no respondió. Simplemente se limitaba a observar la pesada cortina que cubría parte del ventanal de su habitación.

-¿Elizabeth¿Qué te pasa?

-No zarparé contigo mañana, Will.

_Con ese adios tan salvaje y cruel  
me desojaste la piel  
la enternidad en final se quedo  
y un desierto es...mi corazon..._

Éste arqueó una ceja y la observó detenidamente. ¿Había escuchado bien lo que le había dicho¿Qué no se iría al día siguiente con él? Pero si...

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Will, no me iré contigo mañana.

-Pero...¿por qué?-preguntó consternado con la decisión de su amada. Se sentó sobre la cama para ver mejor a Elizabeth.

-Por que no puedo hacerlo

-¿Pero por qué no? Habíamos discutido esto Elizabeth. No puedes quedarte aquí, me entiendes?! Será tu muerte! Y no me podría perdonar que hayas muerto por haberte dejado aquí!

-Es que no entiendes Will...

-No, no, no-se levantó de la cama exaltado, bastante exaltado a decir verdad-Quien no entiende eres tu. No te quedarás aquí Elizabeth.

-No puedo irme! Esta ha sido mi decisión.

-Pero ¿por qué?!

-Por que le he prometido al Comodoro que...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me casaría con él.

_Ay si volvieras a mi  
encenderia el sol mil primaveras  
si regresaras por mi  
seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras_

_pero hoy te vas  
y no hay vuelta atrás_

El silencio se hizo presente. Tanto Will como Elizabeth guardaron silencio y se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos, él con el enojo arremolinado en sus ojos. Si éstos fueran pistolas, Elizabeth estaría muerta ya.

-¿Qué has prometido qué?!

-Lo que has escuchado...

-Elizabeth... pero... yo te amo! No lo sabías ya?! Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ella guardaba silencio. Le dolía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía, y no quería.

-Contéstame...

Seguía sin hablar, sino simplemente limitarse a mirar la ventana...

-Que me contestes!!!-se puso justo enfrente de Elizabeth para que ésta lo mirara y le dijera a los ojos el por qué de su situación-Contéstame...

-Porque-finalmente rompió el silencio, así como en llanto-..porque si me caso con él... no te condenan y dejarán de buscarte...y... vivirás..

_Que habra despues de ti?  
mas que estas lagrimas  
si hasta la lluvia en el jardin  
toca musica sin fin...  
sombria y tragica..._

Abrió los ojos tremendamente. Su Elizabeth se había condenado a ella misma para salvarlo de su propia condena. Se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Resopló.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué diablos entregas tu vida a un idiota¿Por qué diablos desperdicias tu vida Elizabeth? Olvídate de mi condena... ya habrá momento para intentar cambiarla, pero.. ven conmigo Elizabeth! Ven conmigo y sálvate de tu propia condena!

-No.

-¿Por qué no?! Demonios, Elizabeth. Estarás encadenada con ese hombre hasta el fin de tus días...

-No me importa.

-No seas necia Elizabeth, vendrás conmigo y punto.

-William Turner! No te permito que me hables así. He tomado una decisión y así será. No lo entiendes?-se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el rostro-..amor mío. Esto es por ti. Para que vivas y tengas el recuerdo de nosotros.

Will tomó la mano de Elizabeth y la besó. Sin quererlo, comenzó a derramar lágrimas. La miró y puso su propia mano en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Elizabeth¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Por que quiero que vivas, Will. Por que no me perdonaría que murieras por mi culpa. Moriría yo también.

-Pero...

-Nada, Will. Debes irte ya. Si te encuentran aquí nos matarán a ambos.

Will se quedó de pie frente la chica. La miró y la tomó en brazos para besarla larga y apasionadamente.

-Te amo Elizabeth, nunca lo olvides.

_Hoy de rodillas le pido a dios  
que por el bien de los dos  
algo en tu pecho se quiebre al oir  
a este loco que se muere de amor..._

Salió del cuarto dejando a ala chica hecha un mar de lágrimas.

oOoOoOo

-Capitán...¿se encuentra bien?

El aire le daba en el rostro. Imaginaba como hubiera sido si Elizabeth hubiera zarpado con él.

_Ay si volvieras a mi  
encenderia el sol mil primaveras  
si regresaras por mi  
seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras  
pero hoy te vas  
y no hay vuelta atras  
Y desataste un huracan  
fuego y furia de un volcan  
que no se apagar...  
como olvido que fui  
esclavo de ti...ya no puedo mas...  
Ay - si volvieras a mi vida, si volvieras_

-Si marinero.

-¿Cuál es el rumbo señor¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-Hacia el fin del mundo, Marinero. Hacia el fin del mundo.

**-------------**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comments pls.**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy nn**


End file.
